Metal Crafting
Metal Crafting involves using Ores and Firewood to create Metal Bars and Metal Rolls that can be sold for . Step 1: Ores and Firewood Basic Ores Basic Ores are dropped by all Mimics, but some have a higher chance to drop a particular Ores. Mimics with high drop rates for each are listed below. Special Ores These are special Ores. Unlike basic Ores, they have different characteristics. Coal Coal is only dropped by the following mimics. Coal is only used to make Steel, which requires Iron. *Bruinscale *Cinder Steed (Nidarian Guard only) *Coaltosser (Nidarian Guard only) *Crescentwolf *Firegrub *Hellhopper Empty Bottles While not technically Ores, Empty Bottles are still used in Metal Crafting. Bottles are used to make Glass Bars, the only bar that can not be rolled at the Rolling Mill. All Mimics drop Empty Bottles, but the following Mimics have a higher chance. *Grabrat *Hazebug *Pugcrawler *Snakehopper Etherite Geodes are only dropped by Fungi. The only Fungi in Adventure Gameplay are Fungus Heads, Fungus Cores, Door Fungi, Bulbwalls, Plugbulbs, and Sporeshells. Only Fungus Heads and Fungus Cores drop in Adventure Gameplay, and both drop only one Geode. All other Fungi appear only in Co-op. The number of dropped is also listed. Firewood Three pieces of Firewood are required for every bar made at the Blast Furnace. Alloy bars (like Bronze) require extra Firewood. *Blowgrub *Cactigrub *Hivehat *Hookbill Step 2: The Blast Furnace The Blast Furnace is a machine in the game that allows you to create Metal Bars out of materials. It is the second step in Metal Crafting. The Furnace is located in Hatchwood Wilds, Charred Forest in the small room above the Charred Forest checkpoint and is first seen in the side-quest Iron Making (WY0003). The Blast Furnace can turn Basic Ores into Basic Bars, which can then be made in to Alloy Bars or rolled at the Rolling Mill. A list of Bars is shown below. The Blast Furnace has a trophy for making a total of 250 Metal Bars. There are also trophies for each individual metal, called Bar Trophies. They are awarded for making 50 Rolls of each metal. Note that these trophies are awarded for Rolls, not Bars, as the name would imply. Step 3: The Rolling Mill The Rolling Mill is a location in Steamport City that can turn bars made from the Blast Furnace into Metal Rolls for Sidequests or can be sold for to Otto von Tesla, Wystan or Lana Westwood. The exception is Glass Bars, which can be sold directly to Otto von Tesla. Only the Bar is neccessary to make a Metal Roll, no other items are required. A list of Rolls is shown below. The Rolling Mill has a set of 6 trophies. Trophies are awarded for the total number of Rolls made at the Mill. *Bronze: Requires creation of 60 total rolls of metals. *Silver: Requires creation of 120 total rolls of metals, or 60 in addition to the 60 required for the Bronze. *Gold: Not yet determined. *Deluxe Bronze: Requires 100 in addition to those required for the Gold. *Deluxe Silver: Requires 150 in addition to those required for the DX Bronze. *Deluxe Gold: Requires 250 in addition to those required for the DX Silver. Crafting for Profit It is possible to use Metal Crafting and Rolling as a way to gain . Etherillium Rolls and Glass Bars can be sold to Otto von Tesla; Gold Rolls to Lana Westwood; while all the other Metal Rolls can be sold to Wystan. Since each crafting phase costs 3 Firewood, the amount of Firewood you have dictates how much crafting you can do. The profit per Firewood for each craftable item is as follows, with most profitable first: *Etherillium Rolls and Gold Rolls are the most profitable, they sell for 200 per 3 Firewood. *Steel Rolls sell for 225 for 6 Firewood. *Basic Rolls made from any of the Basic Bars in the list above sell for 100 per 3 Firewood. *Brass Rolls and Bronze Rolls are the least profitable, they sell for 225 per 9 Firewood. Prerequisites In order to craft metal, you must complete the Hatchwood Wilds mission line and Wystan's sidequests. Wystan's Iron Making (WY0003) sidequest will walk you through how to create Metal Bars. In particular after completing Hatchwood Wilds, to access the Blast Furnace the player has to complete the following chain of sidequests: *Finish the Rolling Mill (WY0001) from Wystan; *Sewer Recycling (WY0002) from Wystan; *Iron Making (WY0003) from Wystan; Category:Metal Crafting Category:Guides Category:Extra Skills